


My Big Fat Alien Wedding Reception

by Spirit and Opportunity (SentinelSpockNimoy)



Series: Opportunity and Amity [6]
Category: MER - Fandom, Mars Exploration Rover, Mars Rovers - Fandom, NASA - Fandom, NASA MER, The Rovarians
Genre: Alien Wedding Reception, Aliens, First Dance, Gay Alien Wedding, Gay Aliens, M/M, Speeches, Traditional Rovarian Squeaky Rubber Chicken Toss, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelSpockNimoy/pseuds/Spirit%20and%20Opportunity
Summary: Antics occur at the reception for Opportunity and Amity's wedding.





	My Big Fat Alien Wedding Reception

**Author's Note:**

> This is cowritten by myself and Amity's creator, who to my knowledge does not have an AO3 account.
> 
> Spirit, Opportunity, and NASA © ....well, NASA  
> Rovarians (including OCs and Rovarian versions of Spirit and Opportunity) © Me  
> Amity © @brightlinespectra (now @darklinespectra )
> 
>  **Amity's Tumblrs**  
>  **Old:** https://interstellar-amity.tumblr.com/  
>  **New:** https://nasa-amity.tumblr.com/
> 
>  **Amity's Creator's Tumblrs**  
>  **Old:** https://brightlinespectra.tumblr.com/  
>  **New:** https://darklinespectra.tumblr.com/

Spirit found Amity watching guests enter for the reception.

"Well, I guess we're in-laws now, huh?" she teased, lightly elbowing him. She'd clearly recovered from crying earlier as he got married to her brother. Amity turned around to look at her. 

“Yes, it seems we are!”  
It hadn’t occurred to Amity until that moment, but since his first day with the Rovarians, he had wanted a family. He’d wanted to be loved. And now he had a husband, sister in-law, and a whole society that knew his name.

This really was a dream come true.

“Good thing you guys didn’t follow Earth customs,” Spirit added, “I’d look ridiculous trying to wear a dress.” It was true, there probably wasn’t a dress anywhere that would fit the Rovarian woman without looking strange. A blouse _might_ be doable, or a short dress, but not a full length one. Rovarians were built like centaurs, with an upright upper body and a horizontal lower body. Instead, Spirit had a silvery drape around her arms and a loose-fitting sleeveless navy blue top with a short cape on the back, both dotted with silver sparkles. She also had a silver collar necklace that looked like something an ancient Egyptian queen would wear. She had the matching cuff bracelets, too. Add her discreetly hidden disruptor, and her warrior queen look was complete.

“You should probably go find my brother for your first dance.” She smirked and floated off, the ends of her drape and her cape flowing out behind her. If the Rovarians actually had a queen, it would be Spirit, and she certainly looked the part.

Amity watched her leave, sparkles seemingly suspended in the air like magic. He himself wasn’t wearing too much; only a flower crown brought by his JPL friends adorned the top of his mast, and a thin white veil-like fabric covered the back of his chassis and trailed behind him.

Her words still rung in his mind. _She’s right, it must be time for the dance_. Jitters ran up Amity’s frame, and he had to take a moment to calm down. It would be just like every time they had nearly tripped over each other trying to dance, laughing and just enjoying being together.

Except now he was _married_. That fine hunk of warrior metal was his, and everyone could laugh at him if he messed up. It didn’t matter, because Amity was truly happy.

He set off at a brisk pace, searching for his husband to pull him to the dance floor.

The other Rovarian leader wasn’t too hard to find. No one else was dressed in gold AND bronze. At least, not in such an elaborate way.

He too had a short cape on his back, a shimmery red and gold, and the rest of his armor had been designed to look like the flames of a phoenix. Together, people commented that Opportunity and Spirit looked like Apollo and Artemis, the twins from ancient Greek mythology. To Amity, he just looked like a star come down out of the sky. The back part of his armor covered his array, where Amity had once ridden, a bronze plate looking like waves of flame rolling down his back, their crests detailed in gold, and matching gauntlets covered his forearms.

He turned to Amity, the gold ring on his left hand flashing in the light. From the front, he looked every bit like the ancient sun god, tall and strong and powerfully built. Those intense brown eyes-both sets of them-found Amity and smiled as their owner approached him.

“Looking for me?” Opportunity asked.

Amity felt electricity shoot through him when he found his husband. He was so handsome; Amity didn’t think Opportunity could get any more perfect after the first time they met, but the warrior was full of surprises. He was radiant, glowing, bright, warm, stunning….

“Looking for me?”

Amity gave a slow blink. “…..you’re so pretty….ah, yes! We, um, we should dance now. If you want.”

Opportunity laughed.

“Thank you, so are you. And with all the attempts at practice we’ve been doing, we oughta get something out of it. Come on. You know I won’t laugh at you. I might hold you a little closer, though.”

The lights dimmed, except for one trained on the two of them as they faced each other. There was a live music group of Rovarians who provided their music, a slow soft and tender song that made them want to hold each other close as they swayed and turned in time with it.

Amity could have sworn he blushed as they made their way to the dance floor. A gentle light rained down on them as they started to dance. Amity’s arm was stretched up to Opportunity’s neck, resting his hand on it with a feather-like touch.

He carefully let his wheels swivel to the music. About halfway through the song, Amity began focusing less on the dance moves, and more on how Opportunity’s armor shined in the light. On how perfect this moment was. On how he knew they were surrounded by a crowd, but none of that really mattered because he was finally where he belonged.

Opportunity kept his eyes on the smaller rover in his arms. He held him close, carefully executing the turns they had practiced. He easily covered it when Amity almost fell a few times by holding him closer, one hand resting on Amity's hand on his shoulder, the other arm wrapped around him.

“I know I said it earlier, but I’m saying it again: I love you, Amity.”

Those words sounded like magic every time they were spoken. Yet Amity felt no nervousness, no uncomfortable itch as he replied,

“I love you too.”

It was perfect timing, because just as the song ended, Amity reached up to give Opportunity a kiss. The spark that resulted lit the pair up even more.

They could hear applause from everyone and Spirit bragging “That’s my brother.” to anyone who would listen. She was excited and happy for them. Humans and Rovarians together were there. 

The next song had them separate so their ‘parents’ from Earth, the leaders of the teams who had constructed each of them (or in Opportunity’s case, a person representing the original MER teams, most of whom were either dead or too elderly to make the trip to Mars, even aboard a Rovarian ship.) That person was soon replaced by Spirit for Opportunity. She couldn’t help it, she wanted at least one picture of her dancing with her brother. 

When the song was over, she found Amity again.

“Here ya go.” she said as she placed her brother’s hand in Amity’s. “I had something of yours.”

Amity took his hand with a wink. “Why thank you.”

After the dances, the guests all settled down at their tables. It was time for speeches, and Amity knew that was something he could handle. He wrapped his hand around Opportunity’s a little tighter before rolling up to the mic.

“Thank you so much for attending, everyone. It means a lot to see so many familiar faces, from both Earth and Mars. When I began this mission, I just wanted to do my job right so everyone could live in peace, and the Rovarians could have a genuine apology for the war on the behalf of all humanity. I never thought this would happen! Can you believe this handsome warrior is mine?”

He elbowed Opportunity to make his point. When laughs and jokingly jealous boos rose from the crowd, Amity continued, “This has been a wonderful evening so far and I’ll wrap it up so we can get back to the party, but I invite all of you to join us as we move forward. Our goal was to strengthen the relationship between humans and Rovarians, and we’ve made great progress! Thank you all.”

Opportunity just waved when he was elbowed. Unlike Amity, he hadn’t prepared a speech.

“I, uh,….as you can see, I didn’t prepare a speech like Amity did, and now I look like an idiot.” There was a round of laughter from everyone at this. “But he’s right. Since his arrival, the information he’s shared with Earth has brought our peoples closer together and given each a better understanding of the other. A realization that, aside from physical appearance and material things, we aren’t as different as we originally thought. More than that, though, he’s brought on the realization that we can accomplish more by working with each other instead of against each other. Honestly, without the work Amity’s done, I’m not sure a gathering such as this would be happening, with human and Rovarian guests alike. The trust between our people has grown so much, and we have you to thank, Amity. It’s an honor to have you call me yours forever. I can’t wait to see what else we accomplish together. Thank you all……Spirit, I see you miming ‘kiss’ over there.“

Sure enough, Amity spotted Spirit in the front of the crowd, impishly urging them to kiss. He wondered for a moment how unprofessional it would be to kiss his husband right then and there…. then decided he didn’t care.

“Thank you all again for coming,” he said, and pulled Opportunity down for a quick smooch.

Applause went up from the crowd. The voice of Amity’s favorite engineer back on Earth yelled, “bouquet toss!” Even more cheers rose after that.

“Alright, alright, I’ve gotta keep the peace somehow, right?” Amity reached up to pull the flower crown off his mast, then turned his back to the crowd. When everyone gathered close enough, he flung it at them, excited to see who would catch it.

Not being ready for that, the big Rovarian was just able to return the kiss before he fell over on his side, one side of wheels in the air, the other skidding sideways out from under him as he fell.

“I’m okay! I’m okay!” he called. Luckily, his side solar panels had folded up when he fell. He turned a front and back wheel so they could roll on the floor, then spun them as if he was driving toward his folded panels, which flew open at the same time. His own body weight carried him the rest of the way, and he was standing again in time for the bouquet toss…..and the resulting hilarity.

“I got it!”

“No, _I_ got it!” Centaurus and Crux stood in the center of the crowd, the flower crown around both their wrists, arguing over who caught it. When they started slapping at each other’s hands, the crown fell, unnoticed by the twins, into the hands of little Aries, who carried it over and handed it to one of the engineers.

“Here you go. You gots it!” the baby said.

The engineer bent down to hug Aries, then stood victoriously, the flowers clutched in her hand. “Aha, I got it! I’m getting married next!”

A NASA scientist jumped up to snatch the crown from her. “No no no, the kiddo gave it to you! Isn’t that right, Amity?”

He scuffed a wheel nervously. “Yeah, that seems to be what happened. I can do it again, if you guys want.”

“Nah,” said the scientist, “I think Opportunity should throw something this time.”

“Me? But…..uh……what do I throw?” He searched frantically, then grabbed an item from someone’s-probably Spirit’s-table. The item was a bright yellow rubber chicken, and it made a loud squeak when Opportunity grabbed it. Startled, his hand flew up and the chicken soared over his head and into the crowd behind him.

“hhhhh- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

An otherworldly (pun not intended) noise shook Amity’s audio receptors as a yellow object went flying. He watched it bounce off the ground, the majority of the crowd taken aback by the sudden scream.

The scientist dove forward to catch the chicken. She grabbed it tightly with both hands, which resulted in another loud yell. 

“Yes! I got it,” she said, out of breath from having landed on her belly. “I can get married next!” She rolled over to give a pointed look to another NASA employee, presumably her girlfriend who hadn’t proposed yet.

The engineer still had the flower crown on one wrist, and was already dialing someone back on Earth. “I’m sure he’s waiting to propose as soon as I get back,” she told a nearby colleague.

“S-Sorry! That was the only thing I could find!” Opportunity called.

Amity only sighed, smiling to himself. He supposed it was time to feed the humans before they fight each other.

On his way to the cake, he took the rubber chicken from the scientist, who was too busy chattering about her wedding to notice. He held it out to Opportunity. “Return this to wherever it came from, will you? I don’t want angry guests.”

“There’s only one person I know who would bring this. I think you know her, too.” Opportunity said.

“….yeah, you’re right.”

He rolled over to Spirit’s table. “Alright Spirit, here’s your toy back. I really hope that was for entertaining Aries.” Spirit was still laughing hysterically.

“I forget what it was for, but what happened was way WAY better.” She laughed as she showed them the picture of her flustered brother throwing the chicken.

"Hey, we're not from Earth, so we don't HAVE to do it the way they would. Maybe I was starting something new for us. The traditional Rovarian Rubber Squeaky Chicken Toss." Opportunity joked, sending Spirit into hysterics again. Thus, she missed seeing him shoot Amity a sweet smile and put an arm around him as they rejoined the party. After all, it was _their_ party.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song I had in mind for their dance, since, like Rovarian music, no wind instruments. At least none I can hear. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqmj1G69VVk //


End file.
